


Mechflix and Cuddle

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Mirage is injured (lightly), but still no strenuous activity for a few days.





	Mechflix and Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).

> **'Verse:** G1  
**Series:** None  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Mirage/First Aid  
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** For Eerian who wanted to see some Fluffy Mirage and First Aid! Thank you so much!

First Aid made a _tch_ sort of noise, and Mirage suppressed a smile. "Do I even want to know how you managed this injury?" the junior medic asked in a tone too close to the CMO's for Mirage to wonder where he learned it. Deft fingers dabbed away the slow leak of energon and applied a small patch before Mirage even registered the sting of the touch- source of the skill also known.

"I am afraid that even if I could say you did, I would be forbidden from discussing it." However, First Aid was rather good at his job and it wouldn't take much thought to piece together the events. Mirage could not discuss intelligence from the mission, but all the medics learned very quickly to read wounds. Mirage's was his own fault this time and from no weapon, and the dimmed-glow glare from First Aid was simply proof he knew it.

Mirage hadn't meant to be so clumsy, but it was tear his own side or be caught in Megatron's personal 'lab'. He chose a minor, if fussily-placed, series of gashes while burrowing back into the wall over the fusion cannon.

"Mmhm." First Aid finished his patching, gave Mirage a soft wipe -which was definitely not learned from Ratchet- and after a final check stepped back. "Alright, well, those should hold provided you avoid any vigorous activity for the next two days. I'm placing you on light duty until I can check these on Tuesday."

"I believe I am already off duty for the next three," Mirage said and smiled ever so slightly. "Will the patches hold up to a trip through the washracks?"

"They should, just don't scrub at them. And!" First Aid pointed a finger at Mirage. "Don't rub or scratch. I know everyone says patches itch worse than welds, but _don't scratch_. Got it?"

"Who do you take me for?" Mirage sniffed, nose exaggeratedly in the air as he gently slid off the med berth.

First Aid giggled and pointed at the door. "Out. I'll see you later."

~ | ~

"I was tempted not to stop by tonight," First Aid admitted once Mirage's door had shut behind him.

"The lacerations are not so bad," Mirage replied and led the way to the comfortable sofa. Where he'd gotten it, or who had made it remained a mystery, but First Aid was too appreciative of the comfort and quality to pry.

"They're not," First Aid agreed, sitting on Mirage's 'good' side. "But we've struggled to keep our evenings in G-rated in the past. I won't hurt you. Not even if I could easily fix it."

Mirage's purr was soft and rumbly, and sent a zing through First Aid that was also decidedly not G-rated. "What about PG?" he whispered, and First Aid retracted his mask and turned into a kiss that proved to be light and teasing.

"You're a brat."

A bright laugh burst from Mirage, but he settled back and turned on the vid screen. "Perhaps a movie then? I shall even do my best to keep my hands to myself."

"Well, I think _one_ arm just about..." First Aid lifted Mirage's arm and snuggled in to his side, "here will be fine. Don't you?"

"Perfect, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
